The Kitchen Counter
by LostGiraffe2
Summary: A smutty one-shot. (I'm not even going to pretend that there's any sort of plot involved.)


**I'm working on the next chapter for my other story but writing BB angst is no fun at all, so this is a smutty interlude of sorts to help fix some of my writer's block, lol. And just so you know, there's not much (no) plot in this, so read ahead with that in mind :)**

**Let's say this is set sometime in season 9 after Pelant is finally killed and they are re-engaged or married, if you prefer!  
**

**-X-X-**

Booth walked into the kitchen bleary-eyed, having spent most of the night awake with Christine who hadn't been feeling well. She had been fussy and unable to go to sleep, refusing to take her medicine until her fatigue had won out and she could no longer fight off Booth's attempts to spoon-feed her the syrup. His daughter was stubborn to a fault, much like her mother, he thought with a small smile.

Brennan was busy making breakfast and looking much too chirpy for someone who had spent a large portion of the night awake with their sick daughter.

"Bones, come back to bed, it's the weekend." Booth groaned, much like a petulant child.

Brennan shot him a look, "Booth, you are more than welcome to go back to sleep."

"I can't sleep if you're not there next to me."

Brennan made a show of rolling her eyes at his overly sentimental reponse, but even she couldn't hide her soft smile. Booth offered a cheesy grin in return and made his way over to her, to drop a kiss on her lips. But just as he was about to pull away, Brennan pulled him closer for a much deeper kiss. Her hands skimmed over his back and to the back of his head, pulling him closer, still. Suddenly, the tiredness Booth felt before, all but disappeared as parts of him awakened, at her touch.

He ground his erection into her to let her know just what this impromtu make-out session was doing to him. The moan she let out as he grinded his lower half against her, drove Booth wild.

"So fucking sexy." He murmured against her before moving his lips lower to the side of her neck. He dropped small wet kisses up and down the column of her neck before slipping some tongue so he could taste her. A grin graced his face at the gasp that escaped her. Brennan leaned against the kitchen counter for support as Booth's kisses left her weak in the knees. Booth's hands ran up and down her body, his hands molding to her familiar curves and driving her insane in the process.

Brennan reached down to touch his erection but Booth pulled her hands away, "Not yet" he whispered roughly, "I'm gonna fuck you silly with my hands and tongue first."

Brennan felt her panties soak at his words, as his hands closed around her covered breasts. But it wasn't enough, he pulled off the sleep top she had been wearing to reveal her delectable breasts. He let out a small gasp; she was so fucking beautiful, seeing her naked and gasping from his touch would never get old. Her nipples immediately hardened as his fingers played with her, her breathing grew heavy and labored as his fingers teased and groped her. His palms ghosted over her soft skin before he leaned down to flick her right nipple with his tongue. Brennan reacted by gripping his head tightly against her body, her other hand gripping the counter behind her for support.

Her body arched while he licked and sucked at her breasts; the friction between her thighs reaching unbearable levels. As though he could read her thoughts, Booth stopped sucking her nipples to yank down her sleep shorts and underwear in one clean motion.

Booth let out a guttural groan when he felt how wet she was,

"Is this all for me?" He muttered against her neck as his fingers swept over her slick folds, her legs instinctively spreading wider.

"I don't see anyone else with their fingers on my pussy." She answered hotly, knowing how hot her dirty talk made him.

Booth response was a sharp intake of breath as he felt his himself harden even further. "Oh fuck."

He sped up the movement of his fingers over her wet folds and rubbed hard tight circles over her clit, just the way she liked it. Brennan's held fell back as her hips gyrated against his fingers. Booth pushed a finger inside her, her breath coming in small gasps as he pushed in and out of her.

"More." She demanded and Booth complied with a naughty grin, adding a second finger into the mix. He watched her face as he fucked her with his fingers, loving the look of pure ecstasy filling her features. He pumped in and out of her sensing her impending orgasm, but before she could reach her peak, he pulled his fingers out of her completely.

"Booth!"

Booth's insides clenched at the picture she made; naked, gasping heavily, her body flushed all over and sexy as fuck. Before she could complain any further, Booth lifted her up and placed her on top of the kitchen counter, dropping a swift kiss on her cheek and whispering "I need to taste you." against the same cheek, before dropping to his knees.

Brennan moaned while he kissed his way up one thigh.

The sight of his broad shoulders between her legs made her lower body ache even more.

"Take your shirt off." She requested and he satisfied her immediately before returning to the space between her thighs. And the image of him between her legs improved ten-fold as she admired his naked back and shoulders with lust as his lips ghosted over her wet folds. He licked her hard, sucked on her clit and then lifted her legs slightly off the counter so he could penetrate her. Brennan bucked hard against his face as he licked and fucked and sucked her pussy to oblivion. It didn't take long for her orgasm to hit, she cried out Booth's name while her body shook with the force of the strength of her orgasm.

Booth pressed one last kiss on her clit as she came down from her high and stood up to take off boxers.

Brennan tried to control her breathing after her explosive orgasm, but the sight of Booth's cock; rock hard and ready for attention had her heart racing all over again. Her legs were still spread, with her seated position on the counter and Booth's eyes zeroed in on her glistening core. She was so wet and Booth couldn't wait to feel that wetness around his cock. And neither could Brennan for that matter as she leaned into to aggressively kiss him first.

They kissed hard, hands running rampant over each others' naked bodies. Brennan delighted in Booth's gasp as she wrapped her hand smoothly around his cock. Booth's eyes rolled to the back of his head as she cupped and stroked him with a single hand.

Brennan pulled away for a moment to close her lips sexily around his earlobe; "Fuck me, Booth."

Booth didn't need any further instruction as he maneuvered her body to a more suitable position so he could thrust into her. Brennan groaned loudly and fell back onto the counter, so her upper half was laying down on top of it. Booth gripped her hips, harsh moans ripping from his lips as he relentlessly pumped in and out of her.

The sight of her naked body deliciously spread out for him on the counter made him swell even more inside of her. She was so wet and the feeling of her tight pussy wrapped around his cock felt so good; Booth felt as though he might pass out from the pleasure alone.

He could feel his impending climax creeping up on him;

"Bones, are you close?" He gasped out between thrusts.

Brennnan could feel her orgasm coming to a rise so she slipped her hand down to her clit and rubbed hard as Booth continued to fuck her.

Booth groaned at the sight of her touching herself. She was so fucking sexy, it drove Booth insane. He watched her eyes darken in color as she came again; the feeling of her walls tightening around his cock driving him to his own explosive finish.

"Oh fuck." Booth half-laughed, half-groaned as he panted from the exertion. Slick with sweat, he pulled out of her body and again, admired the view of her naked body. She offered him a saucy grin, before pulling herself up and off the counter.

She leaned in to kiss him briefly, before wrapping her arms around his neck and making direct eye contact.

"I love you."

Booth's heart swelled; he would never tire of hearing those three words.

He pulled her close.

"I love you too, Bones. I love you too."

**A/N: O M G *hides* This is my first time writing smut, so any feedback (good or bad) will be much appreciated! (Even if it's to tell me that I should never venture into smut-land ever again, which depending on the response to this, could very well be the case!)**.


End file.
